


The guy in the library.

by suzukia



Series: memoirs [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Toru has the biggest crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukia/pseuds/suzukia
Summary: And really, Toru would not consider himself lovesick or anything, he was just very much interested in the petite man who always sat here on this very chair.





	

Whenever he visited the library, the young man with the thickly framed glasses sat there in the corner of the upper floor of the building students from all over the campus came to—intending to do their research for presentations, homework or other things Toru was just too familiar with. The man with the curly hair always sat there at one of the massive looking wooden tables and whenever Toru passed by him, pretending to look for another book on the other side of the room only to peak over the stranger’s shoulder, he noticed the man scribbling words or weird symbols in his notebook that were so messily written there was no chance the blond would ever make out what exactly they meant by only passing by.  
  
Toru eventually found out that his name was Takahiro Moriuchi, after having asked one of the girls with badly bleached hair that usually sat behind him in his Tuesday’s morning class, and apparently he was from the music department, which had only intrigued the blond even more since he too loved to play the guitar but had still decided for the business studies branch after having graduated from high school.  
  
Takahiro Moriuchi sat at his usual table, having various books in front of him and wrote in his notebook in a manner Toru had almost become familiar with from the times he’d sat across the room, peeking over his own reading now and then to grasp a look at the spectacle wearer. He really wouldn’t consider this a crush or anything, he was just interested. Very interested maybe.  
  
“Mind if I sit here?” Gesturing to the chair across from Takahiro, Toru stepped next to the man who flipped through one of the thick books he had collected from the shelves (for his homework, the blond assumed) before eventually looking up and slightly shaking his head.  
  
Toru tried to cause as little noise as possible when he sat down, not wanting to ruin the calm atmosphere in the room he had come to love over the time. Spreading his papers in front of him (yes, he actually planned to get some work done between his classes) he started to read through various pages of the notebook he’d borrowed from his roommate Ryota who had most likely started to feel sorry for his “lovesick” friend at one point and had therefore offered to give it to him. And really, Toru would not consider himself lovesick or anything, he was just very much interested in the petite man who always sat here on this very chair. So much that he thought of him more often than one should think of a more or less complete stranger. Eyeing Takahiro for a second Toru noticed the man had gotten a haircut, his curls now being styled into a proper fringe and not falling into his eyes anymore like they had done the last time they had encountered. It suited him, he thought, though he’d always imagined what it felt like to brush his fingers through the soft looking strands of dark hair.  
  
“That looks complicated.” Looking up from his friend’s notes, Toru met Takahiro’s eyes that attentively watched the blond as he put down the book he had previously flipped through, looking for the definitions of various terms because he had not understood a certain paragraph Ryota had written during their last lecture. Toru had heard Takahiro talk various times before but having his admittedly very nice sounding voice speak to him directly caused a prickling feeling inside his chest.  
  
“Does it?” he asked and lowered his head again. The illustration drawn on the page he studied must really appear to be very confusing to those who did not know the meaning of all the numbers and arrows even though the message behind it was actually pretty simple. Still, he could comprehend Takahiro’s impression, after all he had felt the same the first time he’d ever come face to face with these kinds of graphics.  
  
“I’m not good in math, so I guess I might have developed an antipathy towards any kind of numbers.” A smile formed on Takahiro’s lips and Toru felt his cheeks grow warmer. He’d been aware of Takahiro’s appeal, of course he had, but sitting so close to the man now with his full attention on him actually made him somewhat nervous as he considered the full lips that were definitely created to be kissed and, Jesus, were those little moles on Takahiro’s right cheek? Toru wasn’t head over heels, he was an adult that was just interested, but this man in front of him made it really hard for him to stay sane.  
  
“I’ve seen you on the campus various times, you’re from the music department, no?” He would definitely not tell Takahiro he had in fact asked around for somebody to identify the curly haired, glasses wearing man who always sat in the library being completely focused on his work. “Isn’t composing quite mathematic too?”  
  
“Ah, I guess it is.” Takahiro laughed and Toru felt his heart melt. Was this what angels sounded like? “But you know, I don’t really think of the accords and melodies I come up with in terms of intervals and tone pitches. When something crosses my mind I immediately write it down. I guess that’s why I’m so bad in theory.” As Takahiro talked he turned over a few pages of his notebook and only now Toru understood that the symbols the other had always written down were notes that had been placed on and between lines so badly drawn that no one would have been able to identify them as sheet music.  
  
 _Please tell me you sing too_ , Toru thought as he kept listening to the other man’s pretty voice that he could definitely imagine singing songs from the whole spectrum of existing music genres. Takahiro Moriuchi was not only talented and attractive he was also charming as hell and okay, maybe Toru was a little head over heels for this guy but at this point justifying wouldn’t matter anymore anyway.  
  
“That sounds amazing actually.” the blond said, being genuinely impressed as soon as Takahiro had ended his little speech and now looked rather uncomfortable, probably thinking he’d bored Toru with his talking. “Really, I play the guitar too now and then but I barely write songs myself, I think I just don’t have the talent for it.” Toru laughed and scratched the back of his head, ignoring the prickling sensation that once again crept into his cheeks.  
  
Takahiro’s face brightened up. “Oh, you do? Wow, I wouldn’t have imagined someone from the business department to be this musical to be honest.”  
  
“Wait, am I supposed to feel offended now or was that an actual compliment?” Toru had already noticed the library lady throwing looks in their direction now and then whenever one of them burst out laughing but he was way past the point of caring.  
  
“A compliment of course!” grinned Takahiro and finally closed his book, obviously having given up on his homework or whatever he had been doing before Toru had decided to interrupted the other’s study session by sitting down in front of him. He swallowed because Takahiro’s grin was like sunshine and Toru had been anything but prepared for sunshine this bright in the middle of November. “A compliment to…?”  
  
“To Toru. Toru Yamashita.” _Or: The guy who might die from a heart attack because of you_. This was ridiculous, really. Toru had been with various men before, dated some and only occasionally talked with others but with Takahiro he felt like there was literally no experience left inside of him he could have drawn on. “From the business studies branch, as you have already guessed right.”  
  
“Toru, hm?” Takahiro smirked and supported his chin on his hand, tilting his head. “I’m Takahiro Moriuchi.” Supressing an _‘I know’_ Toru nodded and again glimpsed over to the library lady who now sorted various folders into the shelf behind her.  
  
“Can I ask you something?” Takahiro raised an eyebrow at that but eventually nodded. “I’ve noticed you spend a lot of time here, are your studies so hard that you constantly have to look up information or something? Don’t get me wrong, I’m just curious.” Toru really had no ulterior motives he simply wanted an answer to the question he’d been asking himself for way too long now.  
  
Takahiro leaned back in his chair and looked around the room for a few moments before answering. “I’m sorry for disappointing you but I’m neither a genius nor a hardworking student. It’s just that my roommate Tomoya is the messiest dude I’ve ever met on this entire planet. I mean I love him, we’ve known each other for years now but focusing on your work with him around is an impossible task 90% of the time. That’s why I usually do my homework here.” Tomoya. Toru remembered spending one of his Monday afternoon classes sitting a few rows behind a guy named Tomoya. He had kept the man in mind so well because he seemed to dye the ends of his hair a new colour every few weeks wherefore he pretty much stood out from the crowd.  
  
“I see. Although I must admit that the answer isn’t really that disappointing since I have kind of the same problem with my roommate.” The thought of Ryota hosting one of his shisha parties in their tiny room awoke the urge inside the blond to get up and make sure the younger was doing anything but that right now. Peaking at the clock on the wall Toru realised his next class started in less than 10 minutes and he still needed to get his books from the dorm.  
  
Takahiro was still smiling at him with his lips looking sinfully soft as he readjusted his glasses. “May I ask you a question too in return?”  
  
The dark haired man leaned forward again and placed his hands on the table, slender fingers playing with one of his pencils. Maybe Takahiro had been sent from heaven, maybe this was a dream Toru would wake up from very soon because people this beautiful did not really exist, right? Okay, yes, he was definitely head over heels for Takahiro, yes, he was actually crazy for this man despite not knowing anything about him aside from his name, the identity of his roommate and his course of studies but at least that was something they could build on.  
  
He looked at Takahiro and bit his lip. “Sure thing.”  
  
A little hesitant, the other shoved a small piece of paper towards Toru. “Can I have your number?”


End file.
